Idealizando
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: La simple vista de aquellos labios rellenos ya daba lugar a infinitos escenarios en su imaginación. Contra los de Akaashi encajarían perfectamente. / fem!BokuAka. Menciones de smut. One-shot.


**Ay tía. Esto lo escribí hace más de medio año y lo publico ahora, en su integridad poco lograda y carente de una buena escritura – aquella que anhelo llegar a tener algún día… ¡Vaya utopía! Mis estándares caen demasiado lejos de donde puedo llegar. Pero bueno, es la vida. Vivimos para estar en un constante estado de depresión, con alguna ocasional cima llamada alegría. Ninguna clase de fluido constante ni mierdas. Aparece y se va, la gilipollas. ¡Es lo que hay!**

 **Pues nada, mi típico "¡ay hmmm estamos a punto de follar pero a la escritora se le ha pasado el calentón de golpe y no lo va a escribir así que nuestras íntimas actividades de índole pasional y sexual quedan a la merced de la imaginación de la lectora (o el lector)!"**

 **(Por cierto si eres un hombre por favor no leas mis fics lésbicos. Quédate en los gays, ¿ok? Gracias, es por mi salud mental.** **)**

La simple vista de aquellos labios rellenos ya daba lugar a infinitos escenarios en su imaginación. El color rosado que tenían contrastaba perfectamente con la piel oscura de Kouki, y el hecho hipotético de tenerlos en la suya propia ya le hacía humedecerse, ni que fuera un poco. Ya que si bien estaban un poco cortados, parecían tan jugosos, tan perfectos…

Contra los de Akaashi encajarían perfectamente, siendo los suyos un tanto más finos. Imaginaba el beso como algo salvaje des del principio. No necesariamente con lengua, los primeros segundos. Tan solo un rozar hipnótico y embriagador de labios, hecho con fuerza brusca puesta en él. Hasta el punto de que los labios de Bokuto se pintaran del rojo mate oscuro que la otra solía lucir en los suyos, creyéndolos más bonitos así – siendo estos sublimes tanto pintados como desnudos.

Entonces las lenguas entrarían en juego. Y oh, si mejoraría todo. Se volvería húmedo y aún más necesitado de interacción más allá de la boca. Las manos de la morena, anteriormente agarradas fuertemente a los lados de la otra, seguirían su camino hacia sus pechos, hasta ahora aplastados contra los suyos. Los toquetearía por encima de su camiseta deportiva, prominentes y grandes como eran. Podría y todo sentir sus pezones por debajo de la camiseta y su sujetador deportivo.

Justo entonces sentiría las manos de Kouki posarse bastamente en su culo, masajeándolo y acercándose peligrosamente a su humedad. Eso arrancaría un gemido de Akaashi, del cual Bokuto se delectaría y tomaría como señal para seguir tocando ahí entrando por sus pantalones y bragas, derritiendo a Akaashi por dentro de la mejor de las maneras.

Y mientras tanto, se desconectaría el beso para dejarla a ella respirar, quedándose los labios de las dos separados por meros centímetros. Respirarían la una encima de la otra, y Bokuto le susurraría tiernamente un,

" _Quiero estar contigo por siempre, Keiko…"_

" _Bokuto-san…"_

" _Adelante, usa mi nombre de pila."_

" _Kouki…"_

-Akaashi, ¿me estás escuchando?

Uh.

¿Pero qué demonios, meterse en trance tan solo por unos labios bonitos?

Esto se estaba descontrolando demasiado.

-Sí, sí –consiguió sacar a golpes de su garganta.

-Pues eso tía, eso –siguió con sus explicaciones Bokuto, gesticulando alocadamente y masticando a la vez que hablaba-. No me puedo creer que consiguieran anotar ese punto. Como de, ¿viste como lanzó aquella pelota? Fue horrible. Horrible. ¿Y la respuesta del otro equipo? Putamente nula. Osea, ¿holaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Que son las finales, joder!

Akaashi solo pudo hacer que suspirar.

En frustración.

-Sí, Bokuto-san. Tienes toda la razón –le respondió mientras cogía otro bocado de su tortilla.

Bokuto siguió con su incesante cháchara. Queja por aquí – las cuales no eran tan constantes en ella -, emoción sobreexpresada (en la opinión de Akaashi) por allá. Una mente tan simple y vulgar…

¿Simplemente cuánto se podía idealizar a una persona? ¿Hasta qué punto se le podía mitificar, cambiando un factor tan crucial como su personalidad tan solo para hacerla de tu gusto?

Uno bien alto, Akaashi concluía en su mente.

Ésta no era la Kouki de sus sueños. Aquella era seria, romántica y seductora, inteligente – el completo revés de la que tenía delante. Clarísimo que si ahora ella le pidiera sexo se lo daría con todas las ganas del mundo. El que tuviera una personalidad tan insoportable no quitaba el hecho de que la noche posterior a cada vez que se duchaban juntas en el vestidor de Fukurodani Akaashi no pudiera evitar masturbarse, fuertemente, hasta darse tres orgasmos; imaginando cómo se sentiría el tener la intimidad de la otra en la cara montándola. Cómo se sentirían esos dedos callosos dentro de ella, su boca colocada allí con ellos; lengua dándole juego a su clítoris. Cómo se sentiría follársela con los dedos, la lengua, un vibrador o cualquier cosa, básicamente. La expresión que pondría al llegar al apogeo del placer – uno dado tan solo por ella.

Si tan solo fuera un poco más compleja…

-¡Akaashi, pasa! –le gritó Bokuto pidiéndole la pelota.

No tenía sentido el estar enamorada de un cuerpo. Tenía que saber dibujar la línea entre atracción romántica y sexual. Que sus pensamientos cambiasen de índole y que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal manera ante el de la otra no era más que ese _eros_ incrustado en ella, como adolescente llena de progesterona y estrógenos no asexual. Claro que tampoco tenía claro el papel de estas hormonas delante de lo denominado atracción sexual, factor variante dependiendo de la persona. ¿Eran realmente ellas quienes creaban la lujuria? ¿Qué factor determinaba la inclinación sexual de la persona? ¿Dependía todo realmente del cromosoma XXY? Qué va. Había leído sobre él. Conocido como el síndrome de Klinefelter, solo actuaba en los hombres y, aun afectando en materias como la poca crecida de vello corporal, tamaño pequeño de genitales, crecimiento de senos y otras consecuencias del exceso de LH y de FSH, no tenía repercusiones en la sexualidad de la persona fuera del hacerla estéril y desprovista de afición por el sexo, motivo por el cual podría llegar a llamarse asexual. El hecho de que fuera el causante de la homosexualidad no era más que especulación. Y ni que lo fuera, ¿y la bisexualid-

-¿…Akaashi?

La chica se pegó una bofetada mental. _Deja ya de ser tal embobada_.

-Sí, perdona, Bokuto-san –dijo mientras procedió a pasarla. Bokuto recibió la pelota, y sin remiros la estampó impecablemente contra el suelo del otro lado de la red. Se le escapó una risa alegre por la pulcritud del tiro.

Estaban ella y Akaashi solas, entrenando fuera del horario de vóley general. Aquellas horas a compartir tan solo con ella eran consideradas por Akaashi como las más duras y problemáticas para sí misma, al menos por dentro (y por fuera… Terminaba con las bragas mojadas, y no exactamente de orina). Aquí tenía libertad para gozar de mirar a Bokuto tanto como quisiera; teniendo como excusa el estar avaluándola para mejorar su técnica. Y una mierda. Si ya lo hacía perfecto.

A Akaashi lo que le importaba era el rebote de sus tetas al saltar para tirar mejor. Los ángulos que adoptaba su figura al doblarse para dar diferente efecto a la pelota. Sus caderas, su abdomen, sus piernas, su _cuerpo…_

Y el calor que le iba cogiendo a la otra a medida que tiraba más y más pelotas. El cómo primero salía la chaqueta, luego si había suerte también los pantalones (y se quedaba en aquellas mallas por las que _ugh_ , Akaashi se empapaba bien al poder ver tan claramente la piel sudada de la otra por debajo, remarcándose su ropa interior. Akaashi quería lamer la tela de esas mallas) e incluso, en algunos días, también la camiseta; para dejarla en un top deportivo.

Era un lento striptease regalado solo a los ojos de Akaashi. Bokuto nunca se desvestía delante de las demás, fuera del vestuario. La parte esperanzada de la morena le decía que _te está intentando seducir_ , pero la racional le recordaba que muy posiblemente solo fuera un exceso de confianza en ella.

En cualquier caso, hoy hacía _mucho_ calor. Bokuto, para el deleite de Akaashi, ya estaba en top y mallas, chaqueta y pantalones tirados por el suelo. La segunda no se perdía las miradas cortas pero concisas que le iba disparando a la hora de pedir la pelota. Otra vez, quizás fuera solo su imaginación, pero Akaashi en esos ojos leía un claro _desvístete tú también para mí._

Y así lo hizo, aquel día.

Sin miramientos Akaashi se quitó la camiseta también. Total, ¿qué tenía que perder? Si había malinterpretado a la otra y aquellos ojos solo chillaban que le pasara la pelota, no habría problema, dado que con el calor y con las circunstancias de Bokuto, no sería nada raro.

Cuando se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando su sujetador deportivo (Nike, básico, negro con el logo de la marca en pequeño en el medio) pilló lo que era inconfundiblemente una mirada hambrienta de Bokuto. No había margen de error: esos ojos entrecerrados (más de lo que lo estaban normalmente en ella) eran un claro efecto de la atracción, y el que estos hubieran pasado de sus pechos a su cara de una manera tan –¿obscena?- decía mucho. A la que se encontró con los ojos de Akaashi, pasaron unos segundos de mirarse entre sí hasta que apartaron la mirada.

-Venga, pásamela –le pidió Bokuto mirando al suelo.

Estuvieron un rato más entrenando. Todo trascurrió de la manera más normal imaginable, fuera de las ganas que Akaashi tenía de la otra – ¿Y de las que Bokuto tuviera de ella?

Todo dio un vuelco cuando Bokuto cayó al suelo por un mal gesto al darle a la pelota.

-¡Bokuto-san! –gritó Akaashi, dirigiéndose a ella preocupadamente. Se arrodilló delante de su cuerpo para hablarle- ¿Estás bien?

Fue la manera en que esa maldita Afrodita la miró que terminó de rematarlo todo. Labios entreabiertos, mejillas coloradas, ojos con una mezcla de inocencia fingida y _hambre._ Su cabello extendido por el suelo ayudaba, y el sudor que caía por su piel solo se antojaba a Akaashi como el casi más preciado maná – superado solo por aquel segregado por ella misma, de su vagina. Akaashi lo necesitaba. Akaashi _la_ necesitaba.

Estaba perdida por ella. Y si no, por su cuerpo.

Actuó por instinto al bajar de golpe y estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Sus manos viajaron solas hacia su cintura desnuda, que _por fin_ cogía y sobaba a su gusto.

Cuando Bokuto le enredó las manos en el pelo, luchó por dominación en el beso, y enmarañó sus piernas con las de ella con la fuerza dada por el más vívido deseo; Akaashi creía que se corría ya. Era la unión condensada de todo lo que sentía –anhelo, logro, culminación de sus sueños, la felicidad de su utopía llevada a la realidad, deseo, deseo, deseo, _deseo-_ que hacía todo aquello tan inconcebible.

Pero aquí estaba. Prácticamente a cuatro patas tirada encima de la chica por la que había estado sedienta durante tanto tiempo, saboreándola, y al terminar de jugar con su boca, degustando el sudor que le surgía del cuello, dejando claro que dejaba marcas de chupetones y mordidas diciéndole a ella y a sí misma que _eh, aquí he estado yo_.

-Ahh –Bokuto suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la otra acceso entero a su cuello.

Akaashi se le separó un momento para apreciar la vista. Se le colocó encima.

La Bokuto de sus sueños yacía debajo suyo. Por fin, después de tantas noches de sueños donde se la follaba con ganas y de tantas maneras, después de tanta _necesidad_ que había tenido por aquella piel, aquella chica, podía hacer lo que quería. Quizás no hoy, pero la cuestión es que muy probablemente _podría_.

Se le escapó un suspiro cuando tomó entera consciencia de su situación.

Bokuto le miró a los ojos, con las manos ahora en la zona entre su culo y su cintura, y le habló con tono remolón pero inherentemente sexual. Las palabras, a Akaashi, le fueron directas a los genitales.

-¿Por qué paras? Fóllame bien. Sé que quieres.

Akaashi estaba perdida pero que bien. Pero si era en el laberinto del cuerpo de Bokuto, no le veía problema.

Por ahora tan solo iba a proceder a disfrutar al máximo de su estancia en él.


End file.
